DNA
by Generalhospitallover50
Summary: Duke Lavery comes back from the dead. My take on what should have happened
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i want to apologize first and foremost to anyone that was offended that i deleted my stories. When i write a story i have a hard time staying committed to it and once i dont feel the spark anymore it is almost 99% hard for me to go on. This story is my take on what should have happened when Duke returned. Somethings are different some things are the same. Check out Sammy's Snowy Night btw its a remake of mine and 100 x better!**

Anna opened her eyes groggily as she heard her alarm clock buzz. Trying to not to wake Luke she slipped out of bed and tip-toed over to her clock and pressed the snooze button. Alot has happened since Robin's death. Luke and her had gotten together against Tracy's better judgement. Anna was police commissioner. She was finally trying to move on. For once Anna was happy with where she was in life. Wherever Robert was in this world she hoped he was happy too. Before getting dressed Anna walked over to her bag and grabbed out a case file. _Todd Manning,_ and beside it was,_ Johnny Zachahara. _As she flipped through the pages she read about how Todd allegedly knew about the 'crime' that was being committed. God. Todd never gave Anna a break. Luke had offered to take him into an alley and bust his knee caps but she had denied. Luke was like that. When Anna was troubled, or in trouble he tried to help. Without Luke, Anna wouldn't have made it through Robin's death. When Robert left Anna felt abandoned. Now she feels great and could care less if Robert was in Port Charles or not. As she read through the case files Anna heard Luke pad around their bedroom, within ten minutes he was up and in their living room.

" Good Morning." Luke smiled taking note on her case files strung around the desk. " You look busy"

Anna handed him and cup of coffee and sat next to him on their brown soft new couch that they had bought since Heather had rummaged through their Suite.

" Yes i am" Anna pointed out looking through another case file. " Ever since we came back from Switzerland i have had case files up to my eyeballs. Did you know that Todd Manning switched a baby? I didn't know that. I also thought that Kate- or whatever she calls herself now shot out anythony z's tires not Johnny."

" Dont forget about the water poison epidemic caused by Jerry Jacks" Luke reminded amused

" And that is on the top of my list. I cant believe that we missed that! i mean i am glad we didnt have to go through that but he could have wiped out Port Charles. But i do think it was very sweet and noble that Edward gave Emma his dose in case they ran out"

Luke stood up and grabbed another cup of coffee. " Yes Edward may be sweet at times, but he has done alot of other things to screw people over too. Left me in debt once."

" Still at least that shows he has a heart" Anna smiled pointing out.

After a moment of silence Luke spoke up when she was packing up her case files. " What does the police commissioner have on her roster today?"

" uhh... I have to meet up with the Mayor at nine. Then im going to start working on cases. around seven tonight i have to meet up with the Mayor of New York because it seems as if Johhny and his father may be involved with some things there too. I probably wont be home until late again."

Luke nodded his head in approval " Just remember too keep your gun loaded and finger on the trigger in case of anything and i will see you when you get home"

As Luke passed Anna he kissed her head and went to the door. Just like that he was gone. Luke had a habit of just going wherever he wanted when he wanted. That scared Anna. It only scared her because she knows Luke might not come back. The whole Heather thing makes her worry even more sometimes. With Robert and Duke Anna always worried on whether she was going to see them alive again, but with Luke it was if he was ever going to leave her. He promised he wouldn't but for some reason something tugged in the back of her head that maybe one day things will change. She couldnt fret on the past or the future so she just packed up her things. When she got to work the mayor was already in her office.

" Hello Commissioner" The mayor frowned crossing her arms and sitting on the couch. " Did you have a lovely vacation while we were all dying from water poisoning?"

Anna knew that the mayor wasnt happy that she took off from work to venture off to Switzerland. She had told the mayor that is was for vacation. If she told the mayor about her wild goosechase then she might bid her crazy.

" I am so sorry once again. If i would have known i would have stayed" Anna repeated for the hundreth time sittting behind her desk. The mayor coughed and stood up.

" Now normally i would chew you out for this but in all honesty i am glad you went. If you would have stayed there might have been controversy saying you didnt do enough to keep Jacks under containment but since you were gone you wont be blamed." The Mayor informed her taking a seat.

" Then who will be?" Anna asked confused. " I dont want someone who is innocent to be blamed for something i am responsible for"

" Thats the great thing though!" The mayor smiled " we can blame it on any rookie and our asses are saved"

Anna stood up agitated. Was the mayor seriously going to blame some random rookie just because she wanted to be looked at as innocent. That was horrible! If Sean had blamed Anna for Robert leaving the agency then she would have surely died!

" Mayor will all do respect" Anna whispered trying to stay calm and respectful " The last time i was commissioner here things were different. I know i had my problem with Burt Ramsay but- but i never blamed anything i did on anyone. Not someone who is just starting out on their dream career."

The mayor sat on the edge of Annas desk and thought. Anna was right, doing that to a young Rookie would ruin the rest of their career. " Fine lets do it to one of the older cops, who is there Rosseli? Shipper?"

Anna had the last of it " No! i am going to take responsibility for my own actions. I think it is horrible that you would blame it on some innocent person like that! Your lucky the press hasnt even thought about going after you!"

The mayor stood up knowing she had been defeated. she rubbed her hands against her pants and moved to the door. " You know Anna, you can be with this or against this, that also means you can work with me or without me"

When the mayor shut the door anna plopped on the couch. What was she going to do?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Once the day had ended Anna packed up all of her bags quietly. The mayor from NYC had canceled so maybe Anna would actually make it home in time before Luke went to bed. It was only seven. One Anna's way back to the Metro Court a black Sedan had taken her parking spot, annoyed Anna parked in the parking garage and walked to her door. When she reached it she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Luke never left the door open. He always had a feeling that someone was watching him. Maybe he was right. All Anna knew was that someone was in their Suite that wasn't suppossed to be. With a swift move Anna quietly took her gun out of her holster careful not to alarm the person inside. She tried to decide quickly on whether she was going to go in big or loud and catch the criminal in the act, or go in slow and careful and catch them off guard. Anna didnt want to go in all crazy if it was just Luke who forgot to close the door. Or someone like John or Tracy that had a habit of coming by. But then again it could be Heather. Even though Anna made it a point to drive Heather to StonyBrook Mental Criminal Hospital, it dosent mean that she didnt escape. Anna slowly looked through the crack of the door. She couldn't see anything. If the criminal was in the living room Anna would have no way of knowing. For a second she stopped to listen. She didnt hear anything. Maybe the intruder had already gone. Anna wasnt going to take that chance, Anna counted to three and slowly opened the door all the way. Anything but a few creaks of the door Anna almost cursed at everything was silent. She looked around. Nothing had been touched. Everything was the way she left it including the coffee mug she forgot to get off the table this morning. There was one thing though. There was a picture on the floor. Anna tip- toed over it and picked it up. It was a picture of Anna and Robin from 1986 in the Zoo. Anna confused, put the picture on the table next to the coffee cup. Why would that picture be out? Anna didnt even remember having a picture like that. Of course Anna remembered getting the picture tooken. But it was took by some photographer that thought Robin looked adorable. Nobody had the original, it was used for some brochure years ago.

0000000000000 _Flash Back 000000000000000000000000000_

" Robin honey please watch out" Anna whispered keeping Robin balanced on the fence as she tried to get a look at the lions " I dont want you as lion food tonight"

" Oh but mommy!" Robin said exstatic " the lions remind me of Uncle Duke!"

Anna sat her adorable little six year old on a bench and tied her shoes. " Why honey?" She laughed

" Because mommy! Uncle Duke is fierce like a lion. He told me he once faught a peacock in Scotland for bread he bought when he was younger."

Anna laughed and sat down next to Robin " Honey i think you mean a Peasant"

" No mommy. A Peacock. Anyways Duke has hair like a lion, It falls perfectly behind him. And he roars like a lion too. Thats why so many people are afraid of him. Nobody ever tries to fight Duke like they try to fight Daddy. Thats also why alot of people like Uncle Duke because he protects people like you and me" She gleamed bouncing off the bench and back to the small fence.

" Oh really?" Anna asked surprised in Robins little speech

" Yes. Do you know what really makes me think of Uncle Duke as a lion?" Robin asked bouncing against the fence

" No i dont but i have a feeling you are going to tell me" Anna smiled intrigued

" A lion looks really mean and ferocious. Ive seen a lion eat a whole baby deer before! or some kind of animal" Robin giggled " Everyone is so afraid of the lion and judges the lion because it seems like he is always locked up. That is why you didnt want me leaning against the fence because you thought he might eat me. Everyone thinks the lion does bad things or is a bad guy because all they ever see or hear him do is roar or eat. I bet you just once mommy once if i somehow got over that cage that the lion would be nice. I think that lions are sweet and cuddly and mean no harm, but only a few lucky people can see that mommy. Like how Daddy says he dosent like Uncle Duke because he said that Uncle Duke does bad things, but he is always nice to me and especially you mommy. I think daddy is afraid of the lion. I think daddy is also afraid of Uncle Duke too."

" Why Honey?" Anna asked worried

" Because all Daddy sees is what he sees when he is here. While he is gone he doesn't see how Uncle Duke takes me to the park or the zoo. Or how Uncle Duke teached me how to tie my shoes. Or how Uncle Duke buys you flowers or takes you out to dinner"

Robin was stopped in the middle of her explanation by a photographer. " Oh boy look at her. She is adorable. Say i thought i might see some adorable little faces around here and i think i found my star. Say can i get a picture of your darling for the Zoo's brochure?"

Robins eyes widened and so did her grin " Mommy Mommy can i!"

Anna smiled " Yes. As long as you get it with the lion" She joked

Robin hugged Anna and stepped on the edge of the fence. " Oh thank you Mommy!"

" Mom what are you doing get in the picture!" the photographer yelled gleefully

" No i think-"

" Mommy come on!" Robin ushered

" Fine" Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

The photographer snapped the photo once, then twice. " Oh boy thanks alot you two."

" No problem. Have a nice day!" Anna called out listening to Robins speech about how Duke was like a lion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna smiled picking up the photo. That was a great day. That was the day that Anna knew that Robin was way too smart for her own good and that everything wasnt so black and white with Duke. If Robin didnt tell Anna about how Duke was so much like a lion, Anna would have ended things with Duke. Robin knew Duke was a good guy and was determined to make Anna see it. God did she miss her. Anna was pulled out of her day dream when she heard a noise come from the bedroom. quietly she ran over to the pillar so she couldnt be seen when the intruder came out. Anna cocked her gun and counted as she heard heavy footsteps come down the corridor. It was definitely a man. Once the intruder turned the corner, before they could see Anna she kicked their feet out from under them and WSB Karate Chopped them to the ground. She must not have hit the right nerve because when the intruder fell she heard a loud growl come from the intruders mouth rather than just a clink to the floor. As the person struggled she knew she heard that voice before. She would never forget it. Slowly she backed away with her gun still pointed in shock. It couldn't be him, he's dead!. As the intruder sturggled to get up Anna gasped. It was no other than Duke Lavery.

**Woah! What do you guys think so far? I really enjoyed making the flashback. It took me a little bit to search around and find out Robin's favorite animal. It said it was the elephants and the lions, so i figured that I could make more out of a lion that what i could a elephant. The mayor is more corrupt than the mayor in the actual GH. I think this was a way better scene to enter Duke because in the show Anna just bursted in. What if someone was waiting for her and she just busted in? She could have gotten herself killed. Plus i wanted to Add in a little Kick- Ass coolness for Anna because we dont see her kick- ass enough on the show. What do you think so far? I Need suggestions! Rate and Review Please! Also i need ideas for other stories. I also tried to make them as real as i could almost like Ron would write it, i dont know i tried.**


	2. Duke is back

**Hey guys! Well this is Chapter two!1 Anyways i try to make my chapters longer. This one is probably one of the longer ones. Anyways i just wanted to thank anyone that read this!**

Anna stood in shock as Duke struggled to get up from Anna's hard blow. Tears started to form in her eyes. No, this cant be him. It was a joke, a very very sick joke. Duke died almost twenty years ago. This couldn't be him.

When Duke died Anna wouldnt believe it. She loved him so much. They had been through too much for him just to leave her. He was in the mob, they had lost a child, and had to deal with everyone else trying to pull them apart. Anna was left alone. It was so hard for Robin too. She missed Duke as much as Anna did if not more. Anna couldn't believe that she wouldnt wake up next to him. Anna thought she would never see him laugh, smile, or say i love you ever again. And then Duke came back. Anna should have known that when he came back saying that he had reconstructed his face and voice that something was up. And now here he was. He was alive and standing in the middle of her living room. He almost looked the exact same. His hair was a little gray and he had scruff on his face but he looked the same. He was a lot taller than she remembered but it has been twenty years. Anna took another step back shocked.

" D-D-Duke?" Anna struggled to get out still pointing her gun at him ready to shoot in case this was a joke.

" Anna" Duke whispered relieved to see her. " It is so good to see you"

Anna raised her gun higher in denial. It isn't possible. It just isn't. if Duke was really alive he wouldn't have waited twenty years to come back to her. " Duke Lavery is dead" She replied taking a step back towards the door. When she expected an intruder to be in her Suite she didnt think in a million years in would be Duke.

" Actually" Duke whispered taking a small step foward with the heel of his foot " Im late. Two decades to be exact."

Anna was speechless and Duke replied with no emotion. " Arn't you pleased to see me?"

Anna couldn't say anything. She just took a few steps away from Duke by her couch with her gun still pointed. She wanted to believe that it was Duke, she really did but she couldnt be fooled again. She wouldn't be able to handle it if it wasn't really him and she fell for it. Duke was wearing a black tie with a purple undershirt and tie. His hair was still gelled back like it always has been. Duke just stood at the opening where the corridor ended with his hands at his sides. The light from the window shined on his face. " It must be quite a shock for you" He offered

Oh he had no idea, she thought. " Who are you?" She demanded not daring to put her gun down as she walked beside him. When he started to walk around the couch she backed up a little bit

" Do you even have to ask?" Duke asked

"Answer me!" Anna demanded raising her voice a little higher

" Anna i expected you'd recognize me on sight, thats unfair of me you havent seen me in so long, ive changed drastically but you, you Anna look exactly the same"

Anna's eyes widened. It took her so much not to run into his arms and welcome his embrace. It had to be him. This can't be a joke.

" You cut your hair" He pointed out

" Stop it" Anna whispered that almost sounded like a plea. That sentence made her sound weak. She struggled to even speak anymore. Anna felt her eyes start to tear up. She had to reassure herself " D-Duke is gone. I was holding him when he died, so whatever game this is, whoever you are-"

" Johnathan Paget died in your arms" Duke cut her off

Anna took a deep breath and blinked back tears. " Sorry. I used the wrong alias."

"Well did he look like me?" Duke asked

"No he didnt look like you" Anna replied " You know that"

"No" Duke responded shaking his head " all i know is that, that man came into your life claiming to be me. He did not have my voice he did not have my face. He stole my life Anna and finally here i am, Im here to take my life back"

"Paget was clever, he knew how to cover his tracks" Duke puffed taking steps towards Anna as she quickly stepped back still pointing her gun " I didn't the witness protection program Anna, not willingly"

Anna was overwhelmed with everything " Go on"

"My enimies discovered me, so much for protection" He informed " They didn't want to kill me, they wanted to keep me alive"

"Where" Anna asked

" I was in a Turkish Prison i was in solitary confinement for a while and then they put another person in there with me"

Anna shook her head. This was all a big joke " Oh let me guess Johnathan Paget right?"

"Sharp as always Anna" Was all he said

"Yeah" Anna responded wittily "remember that"

" I thought Paget and i were in the same situation so we shared our lives and, our struggles"

" you reciprocated stories" Anna stated

" I didn't know that Paget was planned " Duke offered " He was working for Jullian Jerome"

Anna took another step back when she heard that name. She never wanted to hear about the Jerome's again.

" His job was to learn about me"

"and he convinced us that he was you" Anna barely managed to get out.

"Yes" he whispered ashamed taking a seat

" And what would Jerome get out of that?" Anna asked lowering her gun a bit

" Do you even have to ask?" Duke wondered " He knew the only thing worse to than death to me, was to know that you were in the arms of an imposter. And he was right"

Anna shook her head and let a tear slip from her eye " I wanted so bad to believe it so much that it was you"

" Me" Duke whispered standing up " It is me! Why dont you recognize me?"

More tears fell from Anna's eyes.

" Kiss me" Duke whispered walking towards her " Anna just kiss me, one kiss and you'll know exactly who i am"

Anna looked at him. She was so confused. Today she expected just to go to work and come home to Luke. She did not expect to come home to her door open and find her no so dead husband in her Suite.

" No way. Im not letting you kiss me whoever the hell you are" Anna snapped

" There's got to be something i can do to prove it to you Anna there has to be something"

" Oh i dont know, I cant think of anything!" Anna objected " I gotta give you credit though, You went through a whole deal of trouble to sell your act as my dead lover"

" I dont blame you for feeling this way" Duke replied saddened

" Thats generous" Anna added

" i felt this way myself, the life i was living, it was like i was living in hell. But any time i ever needed any hope i only had to picture your face. I got the will to live from your gourgeous brown eyes" He described

" Shut up!" Anna demanded " Stop it"

" And i'd think that id do anything i possibly could to get back here to you and to Robin. She's gotta be a beautiful young woman. Which career did she picked that she dreamt of. A detective? Let me see her. She sees me. She'll recognize me." Duke pleaded as Anna started to cry.

When she settled down she shook her head " For god's sake shes.." Anna had to stop " Shes." She took another breath " Shes dead"

Anna took another deep breath before speaking " She is dead. just like you. Like Duke is dead"

Duke and Anna stood there staring at each other not sure where to keep going " I lost her in a lab explosion"

" My god" Duke whispered looking down at the floor

" Like the one that killed Duke, or at least i thought killed him" Anna thought aloud

" Anna please" Duke pleaded " Why dont you talk to me"

" No i wont!" Anna gritted through her teeth " Cause he came back as Johnathan Paget"

Anna lowered her gun tired of the fight. Tears slipped from her eyes

" That must be why i thought it was possible"

Duke feeling a bit more comfortable took a step froward, this time Anna didn't step away from him " You thought what was possible?"

" That robin" She stopped " That, i believed she was alive, I thought that she was in some swiss clinic and i went there to see if she was there"

" And she wasnt" Duke asked feeling sorry for Anna

" No"

" Im sorry Anna" Duke apologized "Im so sorry for all of it. I loved Robin like she was my own, you know that"

" No i dont that i dont know anything about you!" Anna snapped " Turn around"

Anna pulled out her handcuffs " What is this?" Duke asked surprised

" You think im going to let you get away with this. I have a responsibility to this city" Anna replied handcuffing him

" what crime have i committed?" Duke asked

" Breaking and entering and fraud. Im just doing my job" Anna frowned

Duke laughed as she handcuffed him "You owned me from the first moment that we met" Duke told her

Anna stopped what she was doing and stood behind him in shock as he spoke

" i lost my heart that night and i dont think there's much chance ill ever get it back And a love like that is pretty rare"

Anna let go of his arms as more tears strolled down her face " you cant know that" She cried

00000000000000000_ Flash Back 00000000000000000000000_

Anna and Duke stood in the middle of their bedroom with Duke's arms wrapped around Anna's waist. He was wearing Anna's favorite Blue and white collared shirt. Her hair was was down and settled past her shoulders. Annas arms were around Duke's waist.

" I lost my heart that night and i dont think there's much chance ill ever get it back" he laughed romantically kissing her forehead

Anna looked deep into his eyes " You know a love like that is going to last a-"

000000000000000000_ flash back 000000000000000000000000000_

_"_lifetime" Duke finished

Anna kept her eyes on the back of Duke's head as she slowly unlocked the handcuffs. Only her and Duke knew that. Slowly Duke turned around.

" Thats not possible"

" Anythings possible Anna, didn't we say that so many times? i remember, i remember every toast. I remember every kiss, i remember every tear that you shed everytime i did something to upset you. You gotta remember too."

00000000000000 _Flash Back 00000000000__  
_

Duke and Anna sat on Duke's couch in his apartments living room holding two glasses of champagne. Duke was wearing his usual gray suit and Anna was wearing her hair in somewhat of a french braid with a green dress on.

" To you" Duke smiled

" To us" Anna corrected him

" yeah" Duke smiled " i like the sound of that. To us"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Anna looked up at Duke with her hair the same way it was when they met. Anna was wearing crystal earings Duke bought her. Duke looked at her captivated by her beauty and pulled her in for a long deep kiss not caring whether he messed up her lipstick or not. It was their first kiss

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Duke followed Anna to the elevator sad. Anna angrily smashed the button hoping the elevator would come soon.

" Why dont you listen to me?" Duke asked ashamed

" Because they're all lies thats why their lies!" Anna yelled "Every single secret i could just tear apart. This thing and lo'reall is the last betrayal Duke. Im not standing for anymore of them Duke none. Do you understand?"

Duke remained quiet as he rubbed his forehead. He let a tear slip from his eye. A tear also slipped from Anna's. She loved him so much but why, why did he have to lie to her!

"Oh i just dont know anymore. i just dont know you!" Anna cried walking into the elevator

0000000000000000000000000000 _Flash Backs 0000000000000_

Anna stood in the living room of her Suite with tears falling from her eyes. This was Duke. It wasn't johnathan Paget. It was Duke, her Duke.

" Anna those memories stained me. Those memories gave me hope they gave me courage to fight my way back so i could be with you"

" Dont do this please" Anna cried

" because i missed you Anna, i missed my life! " Duke stopped tears filling in his eyes " I missed my wife. And i fought, and i escaped, and here i am. Im back for you Anna"

Right then and there Anna knew it was him. That was her Duke Lavery. She quietly went up to him and felt his arm, his touch calmed her. She instantly felt comfortable around him

" How could this happen?" Anna asked " It feels like a dream"

Duke turned towards her " I.." " I almost lost you. And i knew i couldnt bear that but i never thought i'd ever see you like this, not ever again."

000000000000000 _Flash Back_ 000000000000000000000

Duke and Anna kissed. They were in the their house. They stood in each others arms

"i thought i'd never see you again, not like this" Duke frowned as Anna looked into his eyes

"im not going anywhere" She promised hugging him " Not without you"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Anna looked into Duke's eyes. That was a decades ago. Only the real Duke would remember something like this, only the real Duke.

" It is you" Anna smiled standing two feet apart from Duke

" it is me Anna" Duke smiled

Anna took a step forward she looked into his eyes. She saw every memory she ever shared with Duke in his face. Within a second they jumped into each others arms. " Duke" she cried as she wrapped his arms around his neck. he enfolded her and wrapped his arms around her small waist


	3. Duke meets Luke

**Hi guys! It is so nice to hear the feedback! I hoped you like my last chapter i took alot of time to think and write that!**

Anna stood comfortable in Duke's arms. It was just like before. A tear slipped from Duke's eye as he embraced her tighter. Little did they know just around the corner Luke was walking up to their door. Luke saw it was wide open and became alarmed, he was even more alarmed when he saw Anna hugging another man.

" Slim?" Luke asked standing in the doorway

Anna and Duke instantly wrapped out of each others embrace and stood at the doorway. One word described this situation; awkward.

" Hi" Anna frowned noticing he didn't look happy. " i didn't know if you were coming back."

Anna slowly moved away from Duke as Luke stepped in their Suite

"Well this is a surprise" Anna frowned

" Yes" Luke replied staring surprised at Duke " This is a surprise. Duke Lavery?"

Luke shut the door.

"You know who i am?" Duke asked as Anna looked between the men.

" I know what you look like" Luke responded throwing his bag on the couch " The late Duke Lavery, nightclub owner, alleged mobster, but he was in Port Charles when i wasn't so we never met. And then he died"

"Yeah" Anna cut in pointing at Duke " Thats what i believed too"

" Anna" Luke whispered " You just went through this thinking Robin was dead. Your not going to do it again are you?"

" No but he, um,he explained everything and its a long story"

" Yes did it include a retna scan fingerprints and dental records?" Luke asked suspicious

" No he said things that only Duke could know" Anna pointed out

" Duke couldn't know anything right now, hes been dead for years" Luke disagreed still staring at Duke

" Well apparently not because here i am standing very much alive and well" Duke piped up

" I know it seems impossible but, its true"Anna whispered knowing Luke wasn't really listening to her.

" Anna and i have alot of catching up to do so if you dont mind" Duke frowned

" actually i do" Luke snapped as Anna looked from one another again

She was torn between two totally different people. Luke, was a guns blazing all cards on the table kind of guy. Luke didn't care what was going on in anyone else's life or their problems unless it involved his family or someone he loved. he never planned things ahead. Luke was the kind of guy who just lived in the moment and picked up and left when he wanted to. Luke said whatever he wanted to not caring what anyone else thought. Duke was a kind of guy who was gentle caring and sweet, from what Anna remembered. Duke always tried to help anyone out that asked him and sometimes someone didn't even have to ask and he would help them. Duke always used to plan things ahead. Duke lived in the moment but also had plans for the future already set up. Duke also cared about what might offend other people and tried to trek lightly around anyone he might upset.

" I have been through an unimaginable ordeal and i have gone through a great deal of trouble to fight my way back to Anna and whatever it is, Spencer wants to say to you, im sure it can wait" Duke obliged

Luke looked at Duke insulted " What Spencer is here to do is unpack" Luke informed him dropping another suitcase on the floor.

" im sorry?" Duke frowned

" This is my place, well mine and her's" Luke informed him pointing to Anna

Anna looked over at Duke impassively. " You live with this man?"

" Yeah, after Robin died i, i decided to stay in Port Charles so i could be close to my granddaughter" Anna replied

" Granddaughter?" Duke asked surprised "your a grand- Robin has a daughter?"

" Yes" Anna smiled "She does. shes a lovely little girl called Emma, and Luke understood how important it is for me to be here so he gave me the second bedroom"

" Oh " duke understood "Well i see, so you are roomates?"

Anna frowned knowing that wasnt the answer

" Were a little more than that" Luke smiled knowing he had put one over on Duke " Slim and i are-"

"Slim?" Duke asked

" Thats what i call her" Luke frowned hated to be inturupted

" Is that true?" Duke asked

Anna turned towards Duke " Oh yeah uh Luke and i, we were involved"

" I like to think of us in a present tense despite what happened in Switzerland" Luke frowned talking to Anna

" Switzerland?" Duke asked

" Look we have alot to discuss privately, so if you dont mind postponing your reuionoin since youve been dead for so many years im sure a few more hours wont make any difference"

Anna frowned not saying anything because she knew this was between them to not her.

" Well actually Spencer, i do mind. I have gone through hell to fight my way back to find Anna and i have no intention of leaving" Duke replied

" you dont live here!" Luke pointed out taking another step towards Duke. " We do"

" Uh Luke and i we have alot of things that we need to discuss and i cant possibly ask Duke to leave, because i have to talk to him" Anna looked over at Duke.

" He can wait downstairs in the bar, Caroline has a fine wine list"

Anna looked at him

" Alright. You want to talk in front of the ghost. I can do that. I did what you asked. I found Robert and i came clean with him and told him that Ethan is my son not his, and that i had lied to him"

" And?" Anna asked smiling happy that he did the right thing

" And what do you think? There came a couple blows and Holly negotiated a cease fire"

" So Holly and Robert found there way back to each other? There is hope for the rest of us" Duke stated

" So i did what i said i was going to do. I found Robert and i cleared things up with him, now id like to clear things up with you. Look Slim we've got something here, something real and i dont wanna lose it and i dont think you do either" Luke pleaded

" There's just one problem with that" Duke pointed out " Anna's my wife"

Anna turned back to Duke surprised. Luke looked up at Duke. He wanted to kill him.

" Anna did marry Duke Lavery, but then he died twice!" Luke pointed out " which makes her a widow twice, then she got remarried. Not only to Robert Scorpio but also to some guy in Pine Valley, i think his name was-"

" David" Anna answered

" Hayward" Luke nodded his head

" Yes" Anna confirmed "Luke is right, everybody thought that you were dead"

Duke shook his head knowingly " Of course, i would have expected you to move on with your life but im not dead, i am here so that means all subsequent marriages they become now in void."

" If thats true then your attorneys can take it up with city hall" Luke frowned wanting him out of their suite ASAP" If you start the process today, you might be back for Christmas dinner"He yelled

" Im not leaving until ive had a private conversation with Anna!" Duke yelled

" Well if your not leaving then im not leaving!" Luke yelled

Overwhelmed Anna put her hands up " Im leaving!" Anna grabbed her keys " Im going back to the police station."

" Wait you cant walk out on us!" Luke frowned putting his hands up

" Im still Commissioner of this city and there are two dangerous criminals on the loose. Heather Webber and Joe Scully Junior so-"

" Wait we still need to talk" Luke lowered his voice

" And so do we" Duke called out

" We will talk!" Anna frowned confused " Ill talk to both of you later"

Anna shut the door and walked away from her Suite. This was not the way she thought her day was going to go. She rested her head on the back of the Suite Elevator before going in. Anna went to walk away when she heard her name

" Hey Anna" John Mcbain called out

" John" Anna said " any progress on Heather?"

" No not yet are you okay?" John asked

" yeah" Anna frowned short of breath.

000000000000000000

Luke and Duke stared at each other for a moment. Luke threw his coat on the couch

" Like i said, im here to shower, unpack, and get some rest. There's the door"

" Why dont you do yourself a favor Spencer and bow out gracefully?" Duke asked

" I dont do anything gracefully, its not my style" Luke pointed out walking to the corridor to their bedroom

" Then i suggest you change your style and lower your expectations, whatever you had with Anna, you no longer have" Duke informed and warned him

000000000000000000000

" Something came up in my personal life. Cant quite wrap my head around it." Anna answered

" Can i help?" John asked

"Yeah. You can keep me focused. I need work" Anna demanded

" Good, lets go see Todd Manning. If my hunch is correct, he will lead us right to Heather Webber"

**Just to let everyone know i do not own anything. All rights go to ABC and General Hospital**


	4. The Aftermath of Duke coming back

Luke came out buttoning his collared shirt to find Duke still in his living room, but this time Duke made himself at home at sat on the couch.

" Oh for gods sake are you still here?" Luke asked annoyed

" You still haven't agreed to give up Anna" Duke replied bluntly

Luke paused for a minute and threw his towel down on the other end of the couch " I dont intend to"

" I didn't think it would be easy for me to just walk back into Anna's life all these years, i knew there would be some changes, adjustments," Duke blabbed pouring himself a drink. Duke offered Luke a glass

"No"

"No?" Duke asked " You know you surprise me, given what i know"

Luke rolled up his sleeves and watched Duke take a sip " Apparently you know nothing"

" I understand that this is the last thing you expected, i apologize that timing is very unfortunate but you see the truth is Anna and I, we have something very good, and it is very real, and apparently it has survived all these years and im not about to give that up" Duke explained " not now. Not ever"

Luke gave him a ice cold glare " Then you and i have a problem"

" You know just to make this whole thing easier on Anna, she doesn't want to hurt your feelings" Duke teased

" Im not the one that's gonna get hurt" Luke promised taking a seat on the couch leaving Duke to drink by himself

" You know quite frankly i find your relationship surprising" Duke added

" Really?" Luke asked sarcastically " more or less surprising than your sudden emergence from the grave?"

"You know Anna and Robert they had a child together their lives intertwined, unhealthily sometimes" Duke claimed

" Maybe for you" Luke argued

"Yeah its true. There was an occasion when Robert got in the way but in the end, Anna chose me" Duke bragged

" Anna chose Duke Lavery, before he died" Luke reminded him

"So were going back to that imposter accusation" Duke muttered

" I never left it" Luke replied wittily

Luke stood up as Duke took a seat.

"While i was rotting away in a Turkish Prison, Anna evidently remarried Robert who i understand is one of your bestfriends"

" He was, past tense" Luke replied fists clenched " a lifetime ago literally"

" Still, i cant imagine he was too happy that you moved in on his ex, in fact i understand you had a dust up recently, that had something to do with his son, or your son i mean. Anna didn't look exactly too thrilled to see you when you walked in"Duke pointed out

" Slim and i will work that out," Luke disclosed

" Anna is my wife" Duke protested

" She was married to Duke Lavery before he kicked the can" Luke reminded him angrily

" Johnathan Paget died in her arms, Duke Lavery is alive and well as you can see" Duke smiled

Luke laughed

" OK" He smiled pinching the bridge of his nose " Alright. for the sake of arguement here. Lets say that i just except this premace. Where have you been all this time Mr. Lavery"

" Ive already explained that to Anna" Duke frowned

" explain it to me" Luke demanded " Identity's falsed, imprisonment, witness protection, all the while pining for the wife who had no idea our hero was still alive. So touching and so finally callibrated to catch a willable heart, in other words a savy woman who's just suffered a devastating loss"

" Are you suggesting that im lying?" Duke asked

"You had all the time to do this whoever you are, Anna is really hurting from the loss of Robin."

Duke angrily stood up from the couch. " Then it is a perfect time. What better time than for me to be here to comfort her. Robin and i were very close. I raised her as if she were my own. If things would have worked out the way i planned for them to work out we would have lived together as a family"

" Oh i doubt that" Luke laughed

" Then you are a fool" Duke snarled " All of these years i was away, the only thing that kept me going was the memory of Anna. When i got back here and i saw her i looked into her eyes, i could see the memories from her were just as strong"

" Anna loved Duke Lavery" Luke pointed out " And she was married to him before he died."

" A man named Johnathan Paget died and that man tried to take my place" Duke repeated

" Running a con was he?" Luke asked

" exactly" Duke complied

"Like you are now?" Luke asked

Duke stopped annoyed " My face, my life what is this some elaborate scam?"

" Theres only one reason to go through this much trouble and thats because the lie will get you more than the truth"

" what do you think i have something to hide?" Duke sneered

"Do you?" Luke asked

"I was years apart from Anna" Duke Informed Luke

" Than in that case the Turkish penial system must have really improved, generally inmates just dissapear especially foreign inmates, too bad that didnt happen to you"' Luke gritted through his teeth

" Its clear, im not going to convince you"

" No, because it takes a con to see a con" Luke replied

" Anna knows the truth, were soul mates" Duke bragged

"Oh" Luke smiled heartfelt "Let's see that means that you are destined to be together eternally until someone drives a stake through your heart. Oh no wait thats vampires, a different mythology"

" Didn't you have a great love once?" Duke asked " Where is Laura these days?"

" watch it" Luke said angrily

Duke smiled knowing he hit a nerve " Why dont you go chasing after her? That way you can leave Anna and me alone"

Luke ingored Duke and walked right past him " I hit a nerve did i?"

" This conversation is at its end. its time for you to leave"

" Do we understand each other?" Duke asked before leaving

" I understand you perfectly."

" Anna's still my wife." Duke bragged " This isn't over."

" Then may the best man win" Luke threatened

" You've already lost Spencer, you just dont know it yet" He laughed walking out of the Suite.

Luke watched him walk out and then slammed the door shut. Duke walked down the hall feeling proud of himself

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Anna and John walked into her office.

" Manning's looney version that the babies were switched, Heather acted alone" John told Anna

" Yeah but, see Manning has to know because otherwise she wouldn't be able to blackmail him" Anna offered

" Shes still blackmailing him, shes here in Port Charles, has the baby, shes got no resources." John reminded Her

Anna tilted her head to the side and thought for a minute " Todd's the only one she can turn to for help"

" And when she does were there to intercept them" John smiled

" We?" Anna asked

" Yes we." john stated " i have something invested interest in this"

" No no, i mean its not like i couldn't use your help, i mean if heather is assaulting her own son, she is desperate and when there is a baby missing every second counts, and but your not on my payroll" Anna frowned

" So fandango some paper work, pay me exactly one dollar and let's go find this damn baby snatcher." John frowned

Anna grabbed the phone and talked to someone on the other line for a couple of minutes " Yeah, his cell phone, his work phone, and then also the metro court switchboard just in case she uses a landline. okay? Yeah get back to me. Thank you"

" Alright" Anna puffed " We are going to get Manning's records and if Heather contacts him we will find out soon enough. I thought i should have done this hours ago. I'm so tired im just not thinking straight"

" i thought you were gonna get some sleep" John offered

" Yeah didn't work out that way" Anna frowned

"Oh im intrigued do tell" Mcbain joked as Anna poured two cups of coffee

" Noo"

"No? Let me re-create the whole scenario for you. You are- thank you- You are standing in the hallway outside your Suite, you were staring at absolutely nothing, and it looks like you've been there for about ten minutes" John stated taking a sip of his coffee

" whats your point?" Anna asked

" my point is i do the same thing. i do it almost everyday. i start thinking about home, Liam and the next thing i know, i just, you know, get stuck on loose time"

"Its not very professional of us is it?" Anna asked staring at the wall

" You said it was personal, i think your exact words were i cant quite wrap my head around it"

Anna smiled " Its a bit of an understatement"

" You know saying it out-loud might help" John offered

" i had a visit" Anna frowned " From my supposedly dead husband. I watched Duke die, twice. First was a terrible explosion i really didn't think anyone could possible survive"

" Maybe he didn't"

"He came back. He had a different face, but he convinced me that he was Duke. And then he was shot. Murdered. And then i was holding him when he died"

" But it wasnt Duke?" John asked trying to clear things up

"Nope. no. Duke is alive, he's alive. This is crazy. He's waiting in my hotel Suite right now. So that's why you saw me standing in my hallway staring at the wall. Because i knew him. He was Duke. after all these years it was him."

" Ok" John puffed " Where was he?"

" In a turkish prison. He had alot of vicious powerful enimies"

" Powerful enimies. Do you want me to say it cause-

" Oh i know its a weak cover story and there a gaps in this story you could drive a truck through"

" Oh its not a truck, its a huge truck, its such a big truck you have to go to truck driving school to learn how to drive it. I mean that dosen't worry you?" John asked

"Yes! Of course it worries me! You kidding me? I have made peace though with everything. With Duke dying. I buried him at least i thought i did. I mourned him. I locked away all those memories. I mean a photo or a piece of music would bring it all flooding back. I just think about the time we had together, how much i loved him,They were just memories though. Until today"

" Okay dont slug me but are you sure your not seeing what you want to see here"

Anna let out a deep breath " it was more than just the way he looked and spoke. It was who he is. You know it was something about him and, just the way he moved, and the things he knew. What he remembered"

John shrugged his shoulders " Memories can be manipulated"

"But i should know him" Anna frowned "shouldn't i? He was my husband. He might still be. I dont know. Anyway, then Luke came in and the whole thing got really confusing. I can hardly stand there and question one man when the other man is standing there wanting to pitch him out into the hallway you know what i mean?"

"Luke and Duke. Ok. Look i know you. You want to really find out if this guy is who he says he is and you know how to do it."

Just then the phone rang.

" Devane? Okay great. Yeah good. Thanks. Manning got a phone call"


End file.
